


To Be A Pilgrim

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [23]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Melancholy, POV Caspian X, Pining, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: This journey has been a pilgrimage of sorts. Yet pilgrims are still human, and every human grieves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filmverse, after the Pevensies (and Eustace) return to their own world. The title is from the hymn _He Who Would Valiant Be_. As always, any characters you recognise here belong to C. S. Lewis.

You weep, at night, when you think no one can hear you, and have done every night since you lost him. You’re surrounded by memories. Your sheets still smell of him and are a constant reminder of what he is to you (and how he’s now gone, for ever).

You’re more than a little broken.

You lie awake, long after almost everyone is sleeping, sobbing your heart out. The pain is overwhelming, and you don’t know how to bear it any more without losing your mind.

And each and every one of those heart-broken, sobbing cries has a name:

_Edmund_.


End file.
